Before Dawn Breaks
by xtiffany
Summary: How it should have happened. How it wouldn't have ended.


**Author's Note: **This idea actually is credited to _Jimita_. She has common sense, and I don't know why Steph didn't think of this before ;) One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **The saga is completely and utterly Stephenie Meyer's.

--

**Before Dawn Breaks**

_"Get him OUT!"_

The sudden, shrill scream tore through her head with such force, she crumbled to the floor, her hand flying to her temples instinctively.

_"What's _happening_, Edward?"_

_"The placenta must have detached!"_

_"He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"_

He?

_"The morphine--"_

She writhed in agony, thundering voices making her head pound furiously. She pulled at her hair beseechingly, begging it to stop.

_Bella's almost colorless, naked body arching against a steel table, her eyes red and bulging with pain. Red spots had formed where vessels had popped._

Her attention, now, wasn't on Bella's screams of fury, nor the blood pouring from her mouth as she attempted to clear her throat.

_"NO! _NOW_--"_

_Bella leaned forward suddenly, sputtering and spewing out the red liquid. The enormous, bulging area under her chest twisted and wriggled around forcibly. _

Before she could pay any more attention, her mind whirred about, scenes flashing through her head.

_Now, Bella was lying on the Cullen's sofa calmly, but not any better physically. A hooded sweatshirt and blanket hid the abnormally large bump. Rosalie... Rosalie? She was sitting on the floor near the young girl's frail head. Edward sat on the opposite end, at her feet, worry clear in his flawless features. In Bella's thin fingers was a small cup. _

Once she made her mind focus more clearly on the cup, she could see its contents sloshing around sloppily.

_Blood. A straw rose from its side, limp and feather-light. As Bella was._

The vision whirred away almost as sudden as it had come. The colors formed pictures as it all pixelated. She forced herself to watch each one for as long as her mind would allow.

_Edward, crumbled into fetal position on the cold floor, his face pleading, at... at the _dog's _feet. _

Her lips curled upward over her teeth, a snarl ripping through her chest.

_Now, Bella frozen on the floor over her suitcase. In her former, healthy hand was a box of tampons that was packed between several articles of lingerie with French tags. Soon after whirred in Edward, frozen in a state of shock and disbelief, his stare glassy. Bella paced nervously, explanations blurting out of her mouth that weren't understandable._

Her throbbing head ceased only slightly, her mind still bombarded with disturbing and questionable images.

_Bella, formerly in Edward's arms, trying to pry herself free. Then, sprinting to the bathroom, bile emptying from her stomach into the toilet._

Swoosh.

_"He's _happy_," came Edward's incredulous, sultry voice._

_Bella gloating over her stomach. "I kicked a few things around... I was thinking... Ruh-_nez_-may."_

_"He loves you," Edward's voice came out again, dazed and praising. "He absolutely _adores _you."_

All the visions flashed past. One by one depicting a scene that was all too soon coming together.

She groaned agonizingly. Had she a pulse, it'd be racing.

_Bella gasping out in pain several times in different images. The aching sound of bones cracking. Splitting. She was _hurting_. Rib after rib being thrown about carelessly._

Then, perhaps, the most horrendous vision yet.

_Back to Carlisle's library, Bella's body now lifeless on the blood-stained steel table. Her stomach... her once-virginal womb was splayed open, adding to the gruesome sight. Her eyes were blank. Glazed over. Her skin pulled tightly over her cheekbones in a sickeningly, pitying way._

She screamed at the top of her lungs, out of affection and love for the girl frozen in her head. She wanted to tell her to move, to say something. To twitch her finger and let her know she was fine. It seemed too real. It was as if the scene was playing right in front of her. As if she was kneeling next to Bella's dead corpse.

_From another room, a heartbeat. _

She froze involuntarily, hope enveloping her entire body.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Too fast for a human's heart. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

_Then, to Edward_. _"Renesmee," he confirmed._

She inhaled sharply as all the confusing images flew past her mind in incriments, racing. They were faster now. She could barely make out the figures. Edward. Rosalie. Bella. They were coming together. Suddenly, they stopped... froze... and cleared out.

_The final. It was Bella, her figure somewhat small again. Her eyes wide with anxiety as she held a small, silver item to her ear. She spoke into the cellphone slowly, to Carlisle on the other end. "I think, well, I think that... maybe... I might be..." A deep breath. _

All the images in her mind came together at once, and she made sense of it all in a single second.

_"Pregnant."_

And that was it. All went silent as she kneeled, motionless, on the ground. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes wide in horror.

A raspy gasp forced Alice up.

Edward stood before her, his arms limp at his sides. He'd seen it in her head. The horrific images in her mind... he had read them. He knew. His lower lip wavered slightly.

They were both quiet for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, expressionless. There was nothing to say.

"My Bella," he whispered, his lips barely moving. No human would've been able to hear it.

Thinking on instinct, Alice danced in a rush around the room, and ended up in front of a solemn Edward. She held up a blue, paper box in her hands.

"Trust me," she said, her voice singing as her liquid-gold eyes shimmered.

He took the box of condoms from her hand and rushed out without another word.

--

**A/n: **I honestly don't care how many reviews I get. I think it was poorly written, but I _had _to get the idea out in a story. It's such common sense, don't you think?! Anyways, thanks again to _Jimita _for her clever mind :) I added some things, I hope you don't mind.


End file.
